Trap
by WonKYunJae
Summary: Bagian II/CHANBAEK/BL/ Baekhyun hanyalah salah satu siswa Senior High School yang memiliki kontrol lemah terhadap emosi. "Kau jinak sekali. Aku semakin tertarik." -Park Chanyeol. A Story of ChanBaek slight HunHan and KaiSoo.
1. chapter 1

Trap

ChanBaek

Boys Love

WonKYunJae Proudly Present

o.0.o

Sangat menguras emosi. Memohon pada seorang guru piket karena keterlambatan. Itu sekelas dengan meminta uang jajan pada musuh bebuyutanmu. "Tolong, biarkan aku masuk."

Pria ini –yang sepertinya pantas disebut ketua iblis itu menatapku dengan wajah sinisnya. Katakanlah aku _barbar,_ tapi sungguh emosiku benar-benar mencapai batas. "Kau bisa masuk. Tapi jangan lupa membersihkan toilet setelah bubar kelas nanti." Dia mengatakannya seolah itu hanya selembar tissu yang tertiup angin. Membuka gerbang menjulang, ia membiarkanku masuk.

Mungkin jika cukup berani untuk menentang pria ini, aku sudah melakukannya tanpa berfikir panjang. "Baiklah." Kataku pasrah. Hanya akan membuang-buang energi jika melakukan lebih banyak argument. Toh, sebenar-benarnya aku, tetap akan salah dimatanya.

Aku berlari. Jam di pergelangan tanganku menunjukan pukul 07 lebih 45 menit. Well, 15 menit berbuah toilet, cukup mengesankan.

"Tumben sekali kau telat, Baek." Aku mendengar suara dengan nada tak percaya dari samping. Aku menoleh karena itu. "Kau fikir aku ini apa, Sehun?" sinisku. Dia terkekeh, merangkul bahuku yang langsung saja ku tepis. Memberikannya delikan tajam.

"Sesuatu yang abstrak." Celetuknya membuatku memutar bola mata malas. Cih, dia ini senang sekali dengan kata katanya yang samar. "Oh." Tanggapku tanpa minat. Dia terlihat jengkel, mencibirku pelan. "Kau ini tidak asyik sekali. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan gombalan untukmu." Sehun mengatakan itu dengan senyum menggodanya.

Apa yang dia katakan membuatku mengernyit heran. "Terima kasih. Tapi maaf, aku benar benar tak perduli."

Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Yaa, kau memang hanya perduli dengan uang juga belanjaanmu." Dia mencibirku, menatapku dengan sinis. Aku memicingkan mataku tak terima dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Dia membuatku seakan-akan aku pria matrealistis yang hanya perduli dengan uang. "Kau tak memiliki hak untuk mengatakannya sama sekali."

Dia kembali terkekeh dengan sedikit getaran pada bahunya. "Haha! Maafkan aku, _Princess._ " Oh, tuhan. Sehun membuat pagiku yang sial ini bertambah sial. Aku mengambil buku tebal yang baru saja ku keluarkan dari dalam ranselku. Mengangkatnya seolah-olah hendak memukul Sehun dengan buku tebal itu. Aku melebarkan mataku, berusaha terlihat mengerikan dengan itu. "Hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu. Kau bahkan pernah melihat penisku. Itu membuktikan jika aku benar-benar pria sepertimu!"

Dia menunjukan cengiran bodohnya. Benar benar bermuka tebal! "Itu saat kita kecil, Baek. Sekarang aku lupa. Bisa kau tunjukan sekali lagi?" Gerak refleks benar-benar tak memerlukan jawaban di otak. Aku memukulnya dengan buku tebal yang ku pegang. Ia mengaduh.

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun!" Dia tertawa dengan menyebalkan setelahnya. Berusaha menghindari amukanku. Sialan sekali. Kemanakan otaknya yang tak sama sekali mengingat jika aku sangat benci dikatai _princess,_ cantik atau apapun yang seharusnya ditujukan pada wanita.

"Maaf. Ini jam kelasku. Silahkan berpacaran di luar."

Ouh, kami melupakan fakta jika sekarang guru Biologi itu tengah berdiri di bibir pintu. Melayangkan tatapan tajamnya padaku yang tentu saja berhasil membuatku memerah malu. Aku membungkuk meminta maaf. Wajahku benar benar terasa panas, terlebih dengan tatapan teman-teman kelasku yang membuatku ingin sekali ditelan lantai yang ku pijak sekarang.

Entah aku yang terlalu malas mengakui atau memang tuhan sengaja mempercepat waktu. Lolongan bel pulang sekolah yang biasanya sangat ingin ku dengar, kini berputar haluan. Aku mendesah. Sepertinya benar benar harus.

"Baek, ayo pulang." Suara Sehun memasuki gendang telingaku. Ia telah menggendong _backbag-_ nya, menungguku yang tengah membereskan buku-bukuku. Aku mendelik, masih kesal dengan tingkahnya tadi, pun dengan bertambanya kejahilan yang kudapat saat jam istirahat. "Kau pulang saja sendiri. Aku masih memiliki urusan." Ketusku.

Sehun menyernyit. Mungkin menyadari jika aku masih menyimpan marahku. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda." Ia menatapku memohon.

Well, mengerjai anak ini sepertinya bukan ide buruk. "Kau pulang sendiri sana." Ketusku masih kekeuh. "Ayolah Baek, maafkan aku."

"Tidak." Aku menatapnya datar.

"Ah, aku akan membelikanmu album ke-tiga Big bang minggu ini, bagaimana?" ia menyeringai.

Aku terdiam. Sialan! Dari mana dia tahu aku sedang menginginkan itu? Oh Sehun benar-benar licik dengan tampang penguntitnya itu.

Setelah beberapa lama menimbang, "Aku mamaafkanmu. Tapi sana pergi. Aku memiliki urusan." Selalu berakhir dengan dia yang meminta maaf padaku dengan cara menyogokku seperti ini.

Kulihat dia merenggut. "Aku benar-benar memiliki urusan. Sana pulang! Dan jangan mencoba mengikutiku!" aku mendorong tubuh tingginya menuju pintu kelas yang terbuka.

Sehun ini tipe-tipe sahabat yang _over-protective_. Bahkan pernah beberapa kali tertangkap basah membuntutiku. Ck, aku benar benar tak tahu apa yang ada dalam otaknya.

"Urusan apa memangnya?" dia bersi kukuh.

"Oh Sehun!" Aku menatapnya se-mengerikan mungkin. Dia benar-benar suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. "Oh, baiklah-baiklah. Jangan menatapku dengan mata seperti itu. Aku akan pulang." Dia menyerah rupanya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa urusanku. Bisa-bisa si Sehun ini menertawaiku habis-habisan, atau parahnya dia mengerjaiku.

"Yah, hati-hati. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, telfon aku jika sesuatu terjadi. Pulang ke pangkuan Bibi Byun dengan selamat." Ia mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Mengedipkan mata kirinya dengan menjijikan sebelum benar benar keluar dari kelas yang sepi ini.

Memutar bola mata malas. Aku membalikan badanku, mengambil tas sekolahku. Huft, toilet sialan, aku datang membersihkanmu.

Nyatanya bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi di lapangan bawah sana, aku bisa melihat banyak orang yang tengah berebut memantul mantulkan benda jingga itu ke lantai. Yeah, itu Klub Basket -yang hangat dibicarakan akhir akhir ini. Mereka tengah berlatih, sepertinya. Well, aku tak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Jadi lebih baik aku segera mengerjakan tugasku. Setelah itu pulang dan mengakhiri kesialanku.

Aku tak berjanji tidak berkeringat untuk ini.

Aku mulai memasuki toilet itu, membuka salah satu bilik, dan yang ku temukan adalah bersih. Ahh, mungkin aku hanya akan menyiram kloset dan menyiram lantai lalu selesai. Duh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudi menjaga kebersihan.

Sepuluh bilik toilet, lumayan mengeluarkan keringatku dan masih ada dua bilik tersisa. Oh, belum dengan _wastafel,_ ck! Beruntung saja aku tidak membersihkan toilet wanita sekalian.

Aku membuka bilik ke sebelas. Itu cukup membuatku menyernyit. Sedikit kotor untuk ukuran bilik lain yang cukup bersih. Ck, pasti siswa joroklah yang memasuki bilik ini. Baiklah, ku anggap ini bonus.

Aku mengambil botol cairan pembersih di rak depan. Memasuki bilik ke sebelas itu dengan menutup hidung, ini bau jika kau tau! Membuka penutup kloset serta dudukannya, mulai menyiramkan cairan _disinfectan_ tadi pada lekukan kloset itu, membiarkannya menetes hingga permukaan mangkuk kloset.

Sepertinya harus menunggu beberapa menit untuk benar benar membunuh bakteri ataupun protista yang bersarang. Aku mulai menyiramkan air pada lantai. Well, itu hanya jejak sepatu kotor pemalas tadi, mungkin. Tapi tak ada yang salah dengan menyikatnya sedikit.

Aku terdiam begitu mulai berjongkok dalam bilik ke sebelas itu. Mataku terfokus untuk benda yang tergeletak tak berdaya tepat di pinggir kloset duduk itu. Itu sebuah dompet, setelah aku mengamatinya. Tapi milik siapa? Si pemalas itukah?

Tanganku terulur mengambil benda berwarna kecoklatan yang entah siapa pemiliknya itu. Mengamatinya, kemudian dengan tak sopannya aku membukanya.

Pupil mataku melebar. Dompet siapa ini? Benarkah dompet salah satu siswa sekolah ini? Tapi isi yang ada di dalamnya benar benar membuatku kaget. _Visa Infinite_. Itu yang tercetak jelas saat aku mengeluarkan salah satu kartu dari saku dompet. Aku sungguh tak percaya, pria itu bisa menjatuhkannya. Itu _Black Card_ yang hanya diberikan pada orang-orang tertentu dengan segudang fasilitas. Benar benar ceroboh dia menjatuhkannya di sini.

Aku tidak ingin tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamar ini jika mau repot-repot menghitung seberapa banyak nilai uang dalam dompet itu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mencari hal lain, seperti identitas pemilik mungkin?

Bagus sekali dengan tanpa mengganti salah satu kartu dengan setidaknya satu kartu identitas, dia malah menjatuhkannya. Well, jika dilihat dari kartu-kartu yang aku keluarkan, orang ini mungkin cucu seorang Bill Gates yang tak tahu cara menghabiskan uangnya.

Lama terdiam setelah memasukan kembali kartu-kartu itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Meninggalkannya disini? Itu terlihat sangat buruk, bisa saja- _kan,_ ada orang lain yang menemukan ini dan kemudian mengambilnya. Membelanjakan uang-uangnya, dan membuat pemilik dompet ini benar benar miskin, mungkin.

Miskin yah?

Ah, tapi itu bukan urusanku sama sekali. Itu murni kesalahan si tuan ceroboh itu jika dia benar benar jatuh miskin. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan cepet cepat pulang. Ibu pasti sudah menungguku.

Bilik ke dua belas, wastafel dan lantai di bawahnya terlihat lebih bersih sekarang. Berterima kasihlah pada kedua tanganku yang rela membersihkan kalian. Juga pada tulang tulangku yang rela kalian buat pegal.

Selasai.

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang terasa kaku. Menyeka keringat pada pelipisku dengan punggung tangan. Ternyata lebih melelahkan daripada yang sebelumnya ku bayangkan. Aku melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Ternyata sudah sangat sore, 16.04 aku harus segera pulang sebelum malam benar-benar datang.

Aku menutup pintu dengan gambar anak laki-laki di atasnya. Berbalik dan baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku, aku melihat segerombolan orang berjalan ke arahku –oh, lebih tepatnya toilet, mungkin. Dan entah mengapa, otaku malah mengingat dompet di bilik sebelas tadi.

Aku kembali memasuki pintu yang baru saja ku tutup, setelah beberapa saat menimbang. Mereka bergerombol –anak anak klub Basket, sepertinya. Tak menutup kemungkinan jika salah satu di antara mereka menemukan dompet itu, membukanya dan berteriak terkejut begitu melihat isinya yang menakjubkan, hingga mengundang temannya yang lain untuk melihatnya. Berakhir di klub malam, Bar, berpesta atau semacamnya yang menghabiskan isi dompet itu.

Oh, tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Membuka bilik ke sebelas, dan berjongkok demi melihat benda yang sengaja aku simpan di tempat asalnya yang memang tersembunyi. Aku mengambilnya, memasukan benda itu ke dalam tasku.

Akan terdengar sangat licik jika aku meninggalkan benda ini dan menyebabkan dia jatuh miskin. Jangan berfikiran buruk tentangku! Aku memang menyukai uang –terutama membelanjakannya. Tapi aku masih memiliki hati untuk mengembalikan benda ini pada pemiliknya.

o.0.o

"Ya, ini _iPad_ terbaru yang kemarin di luncurkan _Apple._ "

Demi apapun itu. Aku benar benar ingin muntah mendengar orang di depanku yang berbicara dengan nada sombong juga tampang angkuhnya. Aku melirik _iPad_ yang kini menjadi perbincangan di meja kami.

"Kau benar benar beruntung, Luhan. Inikan diproduksi secara terbatas." Temanku yang bermata bulat itu memberikan tatapan memujanya pada Luhan. Menatap takjub iPad yang dipamerkan laki-laki yang duduk tepat di hadapanku.

Aku membenci situasi seperti ini. Sungguh! Ingin sekali menyiramkan minuman yang baru setengah ku minum itu pada wajah Luhan yang menatapku dengan seringan meremehkannya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Baek?" Luhan menatapku remeh. Berani sekali dia bertanya seperti itu padahal jelas-jelas melihat wajahku yang terang-terangan menatapnya tak suka.

" _iPad_ -mu terlihat bagus." Kataku dengan memutar bola mata malas. Dia bisa lebih dari besar kepala jika aku mengatakan hal yang lain. Ku lihat dia melipat tangan di dada, menatapku sinis. Mungkin kurang puas dengan tanggapanku yang biasa saja.

"Eoh. Tunggu! Semalam aku mengecek jadwal peluncuran _iPad_ untuk Korea. Bukannya peluncuran resminya besok?" Itu suara satu-satunya wanita disini. Dan apa yang dia katakan membuatku menatap nyalang Luhan. "Oh, _Black market._ " Sinisku dengan nada mencemooh, menatap Luhan yang masih terbilang tenang. Nana melihatku dan dia terlihat diam, lalu melirik Luhan.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal apa itu _Black Market_ ataupun sejenisnya. Kalian tidak melupakan aku yang pergi liburan ke USA tiga hari yang lalu bukan?"

Matilah aku.

"Wah. Kau membelinya disana? Benar-benar keren!"

Kyungsoo –temanku yang ku sebut bermata bulat, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak percayanya. Matanya yang bulat terlihat sangat berbinar. "Ini sangat menakjubkan! Aku yakin, kau yang pertama memiliki _iPad_ ini di Korea!" dia mengatakan itu dengan antusias, suaranya cukup keras hingga membuat orang orang sekitar meja kami menoleh, namun persetan dengan itu, tidak ada yang perduli.

Wajahku mungkin memerah atau malah mungkin memucat? Entahlah, yang jelas aku merasa tak memiliki tulang. Memalukan sekali dengan tuduhan tak beralasan yang begitu saja terucap dari bibirku. "Maaf, aku hanya menebak." Aku sedikit melirik Luhan yang benar-benar merasa menjadi ratu disini.

"Kau mema-"

"Sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentar." Kataku kemudian -sengaja memotong apa yang akan Luhan katakan. Selain karena rasa maluku yang seolah olah ditelanjangi di hadapan khalayak, aku benar-benar muak dengan wajah menyebalkan Luhan yang manampakan seringan kemenangannya.

Aku berdiri, meninggalkan meja itu. Oh tuhan, benar benar memalukan sekali.

Aku membasuh wajahku yang benar-benar terasa panas. Mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue_ yang tersedia di samping bagian atas wastafel, menempelkan benda tipis itu pada wajahku yang basah.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. _'Luhan benar benar mempermalukanku.'_ Hatiku berbisik. Si licik itu benar-benar sialan! Yeah, walaupun aku juga sering memamerkan barang barangku, tapi aku tidak seperti Luhan yang benar benar mempermalukanku, benar-benar meninggikan dirinya se-tinggi tingginya.

"Kau tidak boleh kalah, Baek." Aku bergumam. Menarik nafas dalam dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku mulai merapihkan diriku, dan setelah merasa benar-benar rapih, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar toilet sepi ini.

"Maaf sedikit lama," kataku ketika telah sampai pada kursi yang bersiap untuk ku duduki. "Tak masalah. Oh, ya Baek. Kau tahu bukan, sebentar lagi album ke tiga BigBang akan keluar?" Nana melihatku. Tatapannya terlihat antusias.

Lebih tepat jika kami disebut sebagai VIP –nama _fansclub_ BigBang. Well, bisa dikatakan kami adalah _fanboy,_ terkecuali Nana, tentu saja. Kalian fikir bagaimana kami bisa berteman -terutama aku dan Luhan- jika bukan karena memiliki kesamaan? Kami sama sama menyukai boyband BigBang yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi buah bibir. Hal lainnya, kami juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama, sama-sama tingkat akhir dan hanya berbeda kelas.

"Tidak mungkin aku melewatkannya. Kenapa?"

"Aku dengar mereka akan melakukan promosi di Jepang. Bukan Korea." Aku menatapnya sedikit terkejut, Nana terlihat lesu. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. "Benarkah?" sedikit tak percaya.

"Ya. Dan mereka akan promosi di Korea satu minggu setelahnya."

"Tidak masalah." Kataku tak beberapa lama. Dan bisa ku lihat wajah-wajah terkejut mereka. "Apa kau mulai mendua?" Nana menyipitkan matanya, menatapku menyelidaik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan pergi ke sana." sergahku, sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan yang tampak syok mendengarku. Aku tahu, uangmu kau habiskan untuk membeli _iPad_ sialanmu itu, Luhan. Kau sedang miskin sekarang.

Ck, sepertinya aku bisa membalasnya melalui ini.

"Benarkah?!" Kyungsoo dan Nana berteriak di waktu bersamaan dengan suara keras mereka. Menatapku tak percaya. Orang-orang yang tengah menyantap makanannya di sekitar meja kami menoleh karena teriakan mereka. Menatap kami dengan tatapan terganggu. Tapi apa perduliku,

"Tentu saja," kataku tenang. Ah, terima kasih untuk otakku yang masih mengingat janji Sehun membelikanku album Bigbang minggu ini. Aku benar-benar merasa hidup sekarang.

o.0.o

Aku mendudukan bokongku pada kursiku. Jam di pergelangan tanganku menunjukan angka 06.45 –Ini masih sangat pagi sebenarnya. Tapi maaf, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko membersihkan toilet seperti kemarin. Bahkan Sehun menatapku terkejut ketika ia di ambang pintu, akan memasuki kelas dan melihatku tengah duduk manis di kursiku.

Laki-laki tinggi itu mendudukan bokongnya di atas meja tepat di hadapanku duduk. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya padaku,

"Wow."

Dia menatapku setelah mengucapkan kata 'Wow'-nya yang entah apa maksudnya itu. Aku menyernyit, menatapnya tak mengerti. "Tidak ada." Katanya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya malas. Anak ini benar-benar tidak jelas! Mungkin otaknya berceceran di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Lihat juga tatapannya yang tak berhenti melihatku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Dasar aneh!" dengusku.

"Kau berteman dengan Luhan, kan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku menyernyit, kenapa dia menanyakan Luhan? "Tidak," kataku. Entahlah, Luhan terlalu menyebalkan untuk kusebut temanku, dia lebih tepat jika ku sebut musuh dalam pelukan(?), mungkin? Sehun terlihat memicing. "Aku rasa kalian cukup akrab." Dia mendengus.

"Kenapa memangnya?" aku penasaran, sama sekali!

"Tidak ada."

"Sial kau!" aku meninju pahanya yang berada tepat di depanku –yang seolah siap untuk dihajar. Dia mengaduh. Padahal ku rasa pukulanku tidak begitu keras. Juga beruntung, aku tidak menjadikan pipinya sasaran.

"Kau mulai ingin ikut campur urusanku, ya?" dia menangkap kepalaku, menarik kedua pipiku dengan keras hingga membuatku mengaduh dan menjerit sakit.

" _Fuck you!_ " teriakku begitu dia melepaskan pipiku, dan berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di belakang. Hell! Dia bahkan mengetahui hampir semua masalahku!

Bel istirahat benar-benar membuatku berteriak girang. Aku benar benar lapar, kantin adalah tujuan utamaku.

"Sehun!" Kataku sedikit berteriak ke arah belakang, tempat dimana Sehun duduk. Dia bergeming, malah dengan sialannya dia menatap _handphone_ -nya fokus, seolah itu lebih penting dariku. Eh?

Dia mengabaikanku.

"Oh Sehun!" Teriakku sekali lagi. Dia menatapku sekilas. "Kau ke kantin saja sendiri," katanya dengan santai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada layar datar sialan itu.

Aku tidak percaya dia mengabaikanku sekarang. Tapi baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti! Aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mengambil tas miliku.

Bukan kantin yang menjadi tujuanku sekarang, rasa laparku malah menguap entah kemana. Aku berbelok, menuju atap sekolah yang menjadi tempatku berlindung ketika bosan dengan apa yang para orang tua bergelar sarjana bahkan master itu katakan ataupun ajarkan. Mendudukan bokongku pada sebuah kursi yang sedari dulu telah ada disana. Mungkin bekas kakak kelasku.

Aku mengeluarkan dompet itu. Mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Dompet berbahan kulit, berwarna kecoklat-coklatan, berisi beberapa kartu yang sangat diinginkan, uang yang entah berapa nilainya, tidak ada identitas.

Apa dia pencuri? Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu menghampiri kepalaku. Dia –sepertinya, pemalas. Terbukti dengan kotornya jejak kaki yang ia tinggalkan di bilik sebelas itu, juga ketidak benarannya menyiram kloset yang bau setelah menggunakannya. Cukup bisa dikatakan jika ia pencuri memanglah benar. Pun jika bukan pencuri, sampai sekarang tak ada bahkan kabar burung sekalipun yang membisikan orang kehilangan dompet.

Apa aku serahkan ini pada pihak sekolah saja? Aku terdiam. Bisa saja ada yang mengaku ngaku jika dompet itu miliknya, padahal bukan samasekali. Pun di zaman sekarang, pencuri itu memiliki dasi di leher mereka. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika pihak guru ataupun staf sekolah ini salah satunya. Tidak, itu bukan ide bagus.

Lalu apa?

Aku mendesah kasar. Ck! Lebih baik aku tidur daripada memikirkan dompet sialan ini.

Aku memasukan dompet itu dengan kasar ke dalam tas. Menghempaskan tas itu ke ujung kursi panjang ini, lalu meletakan kepalaku di atasnya. Mulai memejamkan mata.

o.0.o

Aku bukanlah manusia dengan indera peraba yang kurang peka. Karena itu, saat aku merasakan seseorang atau apapun itu yang menggesek kakiku yang terjulur, meskipun itu ter-sekati oleh kain celanaku, mataku perlahan terbuka. Aku mendudukan diriku.

Itu manusia. Kataku dalam hati setelah menerima terjemahan dari otakku. Dan, aku rasa cukup familiar dengan bentuk wajah yang menatapku itu. "C-Chanyeol?" kataku pelan. Mataku bergerak, mencari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ya," balasnya dengan senyum manis. Aku menatapnya heran. Bagaimana pria itu bisa ada disini? Terlebih, mendudukan bokongnya di kursi yang sedang aku tiduri. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku sedikit canggung. Well, bahkan selama hampir tiga tahun aku bersekolah disini, aku dan pria di hadapanku ini hanya pernah satu kali berkomunikasi. Bahkan sepertinya aku lupa dengan bagaimana bentuknya.

"Ini tempat umum, kurasa." Katanya dengan kekehan, dia sangat santai. Mau tak mau aku mengangguk meng-iyakan, meskipun itu sangat canggung. Heh, dia terlihat menyebalkan seperti Sehun, kurasa.

Ia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya, "Aku hanya sedang berjalan jalan. Dan aku menemukanmu," Katanya kemudian, mungkin melihatku yang sedikit merenggut. Dia mengayunkan kedua kaki panjangnya yang menggantung. Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak tahu. Aku hanya diam membatu.

"Kau mudah sekali terbangun, ya?" kurasa, dia sedang berusaha mewarnai kebisuanku. Aku mengangguk. Aku mememeluk tas sekolahku, entah mengapa suhu tempat ini menjadi sangat dingin.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun." Dia memberikan pernyataan sebagai bukti ia masih berusaha.

Lagi, aku mengangguk. "Dari mana kau tahu?" Dia akan menjawab jika dia membacanya di dada sebelah kiriku. Katakan aku sedang berusaha belajar bodoh. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin dia sendiri yang mencoba mencairkan suasana sementara aku berlaku egois dengan kepasifanku.

"Aku memperhatikanmu," katanya menatapku.

Aku merasa semua telah berhenti. Detik jarum jam yang ada pada pergelanganku, kebisingan di bawah sana yang berasal dari murid-murid, detak jantungku, bahkan mungkin sistem kerja otaku telah berhenti. Desiran halus dalam dirikulah yang menggantikan semua gerakannya, suaranya, atau apapun itu.

Tebakanku melenceng jauh. Apa aku terlihat bodoh? Atau kolot?

"Eum..." Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan apapun dari dalam mulutku, dan hanya gumanan aneh itu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan mudahnya padahal inilah pertemuan –sedikit- resmi pertama kami. Apa dia satu spesies dengan temanku yang bernama Oh Sehun? Si penguntit?

"Kau terlihat manis saat kau canggung,"

Apa yang? Dia? Pria ini lakukan? Yang dia katakan? Oh tuhan, baru bertemu sekali saja sudah menggombal. Dasar _flower boys._ Dan apa yang tubuhku lakukan benar benar sialan, berbanding terbalik dengan akal sehatku yang mengharuskan untuk memakinya. Aku malah menunduk.

Dia tanpa sungkan mengeluarkan tawanya. Tangannya yang besar itu mengacak-acak rambutku yang ku rasa sudah berantakan. Aku semakin menunduk. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?

"Kau sangat cantik saat merona seperti ini," disela-sela tawanya dia mengucapkan kata itu. Aku mendongkak, menatapnya yang menatapku dengan tawa. Dia terlihat idiot, kufikir. Aku menghempaskan tangannya yang masih bertengger di kepalaku, menatapnya tajam. "Maaf, tapi aku sama prianya sepertimu." Kataku ketus.

Well, cukup berterima kasih dengannya yang mengucapkan kata itu –meski benar-benar terpaksa- itu mengembalikan kendali tubuhku.

Ku lihat dia berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Ya, aku tahu. Sudah kubilang bukan, jika aku memperhatikanmu?" katanya kemudian.

Memutar bola mata malas, aku mulai berdiri. Dia benar-benar _playboy_ seperti yang mereka bilang. Mulutnya sangat manis. Cih!

Dia menahan pergelangan tangan kananku saat aku hendak meninggalkannya sepersekian detik setelah aku berdiri. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam tempurung kepalanya, kosong mungkin. "Bukan urusanmu." Ketusku, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

Itu yang dia katakan dengan nada so perhatiannya setelah dia melepas tanganku. Aku dengan cepat melewatinya dan berlari menuju tangga. Dia mencengkram tanganku cukup kuat, omong-omong.

Aku melirik jam tanganku dengan mulai menuruni tangga. Tiga menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Jadi tidak ada gunanya aku kembali ke kelas. Mungkin lebih baik memperlamabat jalanku sembari menunggu lolongan itu berbunyi. Atau memanfaatkan tiga menit itu untuk berbalik menyumpah serapahi Park Chanyeol yang so akrab itu, mungkin? Ah tapi tidak. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan apapun saat ini. Bahkan untuk sekedar memaki lelaki itu dalam hati. Lebih baik aku tidak memikirkan apapun tentang pria dengan tinggi yang aku tak tahu berapa itu, 180? 185? Atau mungkin, seratus sembilan puluh senti meter? Ah, persetan dengan semua. Tinggi badannya bukanlah urusanku!

Saat aku menginjakan kakiku di anak tangga terakhir, suara lolongan sialan itu sungguh mengagetkanku. Hampir saja aku berteriak jika saja tidak dengan segera membekap mulutku. Sialan! Sekalian saja bel gila itu kalian pasang di masing masing telinga siswa. Ck!

Aku merogoh saku celanaku, mengeluarkan _iPhone_ -ku yang baru saja bergetar. Ku lihat nama Sehun sebagai pengirim.

 _Subject : -_

 _Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu._

Dengan segera aku mengetikan balasan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, aku terdiam. 'Kau harus marah pada si Albino itu. Dia mengabaikanmu tadi.' Entah, mungkin alam bawah sadarku yang mengatakan itu. Benar, aku harus marah. Langsung saja balasan yang akan memberi tahunya jika aku sudah di depan gerbang itu ku hapus.

 _Subject : -_

 _Jangan mencari aku. Berduaan saja dengan ponselmu!_

Tak lema setelah aku menekan tanda panah, mengirimnya. _iPhone_ -ku kembali bergetar.

 _Subject : -_

 _Yaampun, Baek! Kau marah?_

Tanpa repot-repot membalasnya, aku memasukan _iPhone_ -ku kembali. Berjalan melewati gerbang menjulang itu menuju halte bus tak jauh dari sini.

Aku bersenandung kecil. Terasa menyenangkan menjadi manusia yang tidak larut dalam suatu kejadian. Aku cukup bersyukur untuk itu. Dan sampailah aku disini, tempat pemberhentian bus.

Aku mendudukan bokongku di kursi halte itu. Ah, tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berada di sini. Itu membuatku sedikit leluasa untuk melakukan apapun disini. Bernyanyi sekeras-kerasnya, contohnya. Ah, tapi sepertinya lebih menyenangkan mengeluarkan _iPhone_ -ku kembali dan berselancar di Internet. Tiga pesan dengan nama Sehun aku abaikan.

"Hei, mau ku antar?"

Aku mendongkak, menyernyit heran. Aku memalingkan kepalaku ke kanan, seorang paman yang membaca koran. Dan sebelah kiri, seorang kakek tua yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk. "Aku berbicara denganmu," kata pria itu, menghampiriku. Oke, dia itu Park Chanyeol dengan sebuah helm putih di tangannya.

"Maaf, kita tidak saling mengenal." Ketusku kembali meneruskan kegiatanku yang terhenti. "Kalau begitu, berkenalanlah denganku." Katanya enteng. Jangan lupakan kekehannya yang aneh,

Aku mendelik, menunjukan ketidak sukaanku. Dan kembali fokus dengan ponselku. "Namaku Park Chanyeol." Katanya tiba tiba. Aku menatapnya aneh. "Sepertinya kau perlu meminum obatmu," kataku sarkastik. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Dia malah tertawa. Lucunya dimana? Astaga! Dia itu manusia atau apa?

"Bagaimana aku bisa meminumnya jika obatnya saja tidak mau ku antar pulang."

Aku memelototinya. Hell! Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menafsirkan apa yang dia maksudkan. "Ya sudah, mati saja sana!" aku mendengus. Dia benar benar menjengkelkan. Terutama tawa lebarnya yang ingin sekali ku sumpal dengan dalamanku. Eh? Maksudku, dalaman sepatuku –kaus kaki.

"Aku belum membahagiakanmu, jadi belum mau mati." Dia berkata dengan tangan sialannya yang memakaikan aku helm yang dia bawa tadi tanpa bisa ku cegah, aku menjerit. Menjerit karena telingaku yang terasa amat sakit ketika dia memakaikanku helm.

Dia kasar. Aku membuktikannya.

Dan dia benar bener perayu ulung. _Playboy_ kelas kakap. Mulutnya benar-benar terlatih untuk mengucapkan kata kata manis. Tanpa bisa di kontrol, aku menggerakan gigiku. "Apa motifmu mendekatiku sebenarnya?" Nyatanya, aku berteriak, tapi suaraku terendam helm sialan yang ku coba buka kuncinya itu. sialanya terasa sangat sulit. "Apa kurang terlihat jelas?" Pria itu menggaruk leher depannya.

"Agar terlihat semakin jelas, ayo ikut aku." Dia melanjutkan perkataannya. Menarik tanganku dengan tak tahu malunya. Aku mencoba meronta, tapi sialnya, aku bukanlah bandingannya. Cengkramannya lebih kuat dari saat berada di atap tadi. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" aku berteriak, benar-benar berteriak dengan suara yang seharusnya dapat membangunkan kakek tua yang tertidur itu, tentu jika tanpa helm yang pria itu pakaikan.

"Naik," katanya dengan suara mengintimidasi. Hell! Kau fikir aku takut, hah?

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" Aku memukul-mukul lengannya yang mencengkram tangan kananku. Itu dari sekian cara yang terlintas dalam otaku untuk membuatnya melepaskanku. Tapi nihil. Dia tidak bahkan sudi melirik pukulan di tangannya sama sekali.

"Baiklah," dia terlihat sedikit menggeram. Cukup membuatku bergidik dengan tatapannya yang seakan-akan ingin menelanku bulat bulat.

Aku tidak menduga atau bahkan memprediksi ini terjadi, tapi apa yang dia lakukan benar benar pelecehan! Dia mencengkram paha dalam kaki kananku dan mengangkatnya menaiki motor yang terparkir. Kontan saja, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh jika tangan si idiot ini tak segera menahan badanku, tapi lebih dari itu dia memukul bokongku dengan keras. "Kau _jinak_ sekali. Aku semakin tertarik," Katanya terdengar menyeramkan dengan suara bassnya.

Aku berteriak. Memaki manusia idiot ini dan berusaha turun. Sialnya, dia dengan cepat menahanku dan menaiki motor sialan berwarna hijau ini. Aku memukul punggungnya dengan keras ketika dia berhasil menghidupkan mesin dan meninggalkan halte bus. "Brengsek! Turunkan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku berteriak kencang. Benar benar menghujani punggung sialan pria itu dengan pukulan sekeras yang aku mampu.

"Diamlah! Kau ingin tahu apa motifku mendekatimu, bukan?" geramnya mencengkram tanganku dan melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya. Aku berontak, tentu saja. Tapi tidak benar benar bisa melepaskan cengkraman itu. "Aku ingin turun. Tidak perduli dengan apapun yang kau mau! Turunkan aku, brengsek!" entah kemana dia akan membawaku.

Si idiot ini benar benar tak memiliki otak. Dia malah menambah kecepatan motornya tanpa pandang bulu. Tentu saja aku sangat terkejut dengan itu dan spontan berteriak nyalang.

.o.0.o

Tanganku sangat sakit. Aku tidaklah berbohong. Dia menyeretku sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat ini, Namsan Tower. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku setelah ini.

"Lepaskan tanganku, itu sangat sakit." Aku benar benar menyerah dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Apa yang si idiot ini lakukan benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan perkataan manisnya. Dia kasar juga pemaksa.

Dia berhenti, menatap wajahku yang benar-benar merenggut. "Kau berjanji tidak akan kabur?"

Aku hanya memberikan tatapan kesakitanku. Biar saja dia mengataiku lemah atau apapun itu, tapi inilah aku. Hatikupun tak berhenti memaki. "Kau berjanji?" katanya lagi, mendesaku. Aku mengangguk. Bukan karena benar-benar menuruti apa yang dia katakan, dia terlalu berengsek untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Dia melepaskan cengkramannya namun tetap memegang tanganku, menariknya mendekat kepalanya. Menatap pergelangan tanganku yang memerah. "Apa sakit?"

Mata dan telinganya benar-benar muak bekerja pada si idiot ini, sepertinya. "Kau fikir?" kataku mendedau. Orang-orang melihat kami. Tapi aku benar benar tak perduli.

Dia menggaruk leher depannya yang aku yakin tidaklah gatal sama sekali. "Maafkan aku," katanya dengan tampang merasa bersalahnya. Ck, dia memang harus merasa bersalah. Aku menarik tanganku. Memberinya tatapan memusuhi. "Ayo," katanya kemudian dengan merangkul pundakku. Benar-benar tak tahu diri!

Aku menghempaskan tangannya. tapi begitu lengan si idiot itu tercampak, dia menarik pinggangku dengan tidak tahu dirinya. "Brengsek!" makiku kemudian memberikan tendangan yang semoga saja menyakitkan pada tulang keringnya. Dia mengaduh, dan aku berlari meninggalkannya.

"Tulis namamu di bawah namaku." Dia memerintahku. Aku menatapnya nyalang. Apa-apaan dia ini? Menulis nama di atas gembok? Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui ini. Ini kepercayaan _konyol_ para pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Garis bawahi, pasangan! Sepasang kekasih! "Tidak mau!" aku berteriak. Menatapnya dengan nyalang.

"Ayo tulis. Kau bilang kau ingin tahu apa motifku, bukan?"

Pupil mataku melebar. Dia mungkin menyukaiku. Si Park idiot Chanyeol menykaiku.

TBC

Kita lihat berapa banyak peminat cerita ini untuk kemudian menjadi pertimbangan chapter selanjutnya. Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Trap

ChanBaek

Boys Love

WonKYunJae Proudly Present

o.0.o

Bagian II

Tiga hari. Aku benar-benar menyayangkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjauh dariku. Tidak benar-benar menjauh memang, tapi dia lebih sering mengabaikanku dan mementingkan ponselnya yang seperti terikat dengan tangannya. Aku membenci itu. Silahkan katakan aku merasa kehilangan atau apapun.

Tiga hari untuk dompet yang ku temukanpun sama. Si pemiliknya benar-benar mengabaikannya –mungkin memang benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang. Tidak ada yang mencarinya. Bahkan aku pernah beberapa kali berdiam di toilet demi memastikan ada orang yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Tapi nihil. Dia benar-benar abai seperti si Albino itu.

Tiga hari itupun tidak benar-benar ku lewatkan dengan sendirian. Si Park Chanyeol sialan itu semakin gencar mendekatiku. Dia bahkan beberapa kali mengatakan cinta padaku, tapi tentu saja aku menolaknya. Hell! Tidakkah dia terlihat aneh? Maksudku, bahkan aku tidak pernah memergokinya sama sekali untuk sekedar meliriku ketika aku lewat di hadapannya –sebelum kejadian di atap tempo lalu- Dan boom! Dia mengejarku bagaikan anak yang mengejar layangan putus sekarang.

"Baekhyun, cepat! Chanyeol menunggumu!"

Itu suara ibuku dengan segala kecerewetannya. "Iya, bu! Aku keluar." Teriaku.

Tidak salah. Ibuku benar-benar mengatakan Chanyeol sedang menungguku. Itu bermula sejak kejadian Chanyeol yang menyeretku dari halte; Namsan Tower; dan pengakuan cintanya yang samar hingga berakhir dengan aku yang bermuka-muka menolaknya –sama sekali. Dia mengantarkanku pulang, meskipun aku berdeging mengatakan akan pulang sendiri.

Keesokan harinya dia dengan ke idiotannya, menungguku di depan rumah dengan motor sialannya yang berganti warna menjadi merah. Ibuku melihatnya ketika hendak berangkat ke kantornya dan bersoal hingga jawaban yang lebih kurang _'Sedang menjemputku untuk berangkat sekolah'_ terdengar.

Tentu saja aku menolak ajakannya dengan secepat mungkin berlari menuju halte bus. Sialnya, dia berhasil mengejarku dan mendudukan bokongku di jok motornya.

Hingga sekarang, hari ke tiga dia menjemputku.

Aku sudah benar-benar mengatakan jika aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengannya, hubungan apapun itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bahkan tak sengaja menginginkan si Park itu ada dalam duniaku dan-oh! kalian tidak ingin mendengar cerita tidak bermutuku lebih lanjut, bukan?

Aku menuruni tangga. Berkecak pinggang dengan netraku yang menyipit melihat meja makan. Di sana, si Park itu mendudukan bokongnya pada kursi di sebelah kanan ibuku, dia menggigit roti yang baru saja diolesi coklat oleh ibuku. "Kenapa kau di sini?!" aku berteriak. Si Park itu benar-benar lancang!

"Baekhyun, jaga sikapmu! Chanyeol itu datang pagi-pagi untuk menjemputmu. Dia bahkan mengesampingkan sarapannya!" Ibuku setengah membentaku.

"Tapi, bu. Dia itu-"

"Sekarang duduk dan makan sarapanmu!"

Oh, tuhan! Si idiot itu pasti telah mencuci otak ibuku. Aku menghentakan kakiku. Menarik kursi yang berada di sebelah kiri ibu dan mendudukinya. Aku memakan sarapanku dengan ganas. Tatapan tajamku masih ku layangkan pada si Park idiot itu.

"Pelan-pelan, Baek."

Aku memelototinya, dia sangat lancang mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku. Ini semua juga karena kau, Park idiot! Dan kau mempermalukanku!

Ibu meliriku dan menatapku tajam. Oh, jangan lupakan jika ibu itu sangat _killer_ , menjunjung tingga _manner_ dan kawan kawannya. Aku menunduk dan memakan sarapanku dengan sedikit normal. Biar waktu yang menjawab bagaimana si pria Park itu merasakan pembalasanku.

.

"Aku berangkat." aku mengatakan itu setelah mencium tangan ibuku. "Ya, hati-hati." Ibu tersenyum setelah mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku juga berangkat, bu."

Jika membunuh ataupun memutilasi itu bukanlah tindak kriminal, aku pastilah sudah mengambil pisau di dapur rumahku dan langsung mencincang seluruh bagian tubuh si idiot ini. Memotong ususnya, memecahkan matanya, menyayat seluruh kulitnya lalu membuangnya ke sungai. Dan aku tidak akan lupa untuk berpesta tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Tolol sekali dengan apa yang dia katakan dan lakukan pada ibuku. Demi apapun, aku melihatnya mencium tangan ibuku seperti apa yang aku lakukan, dengan ditambah dia yang seenak perutnya memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan 'Bu'. Aku benar-benar ingin mencincangnya!

"Hati-hati. Ibu titip Baekhyun, ya?"

Demi apapun ibu, kau itu ibuku. Kenapa kau mau-mau saja dipanggil Ibu oleh orang lain? Dan apa yang ibu katakan? "Apa-" Aku ingin mengajukan konfrontasi, Si Park itu memotong, "Tentu saja, Baekhyun tanggung jawabku." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia menghampiriku yang tengah memakai sepatu.

Aku berdiri, mengabaikannya dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ayo naik," Aku terus berjalan di trotoar dengan si idiot ini yang membuntutiku di atas motornya. Aku tak bahkan sudi menjawab, apalagi menuruti apa maunya. "Kau benar-benar menarik, Byun!" Katanya kemudian. Dia terkekeh, "Naiklah, kau tidak kasihan dengan kakimu, _hum_?"

Aku ingin berlari secepat yang aku bisa, namun aku rasa itu bukan pilihan.

"Ayolah, ibumu menugaskanku dan mempercayaiku."

Dia benar-benar tolol, menjual nama ibu. Tidak bisakah dia mengerti jika aku benar-benar muak dengannya? Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dia menampakan cengirannya. "Aku mohon, jangan ganggu aku." Aku menatapnya serius.

"Kau bisa meminta apapun selain itu," sahutnya. Aku mendengus. Dia benar-benar keras, tidak kelakuannya, wataknya, bahkan hatinya. Benar-benar sialan!

"Biarkan aku berangkat sendiri." Kataku kemudian. Dia terdiam, menggaruk leher depannya dan terlihat berfikir. Oh, itupun jika dia memiliki otak. "Tapi.."

Aku memelototinya saat aku yakin jika dia akan menolak.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu sekarang, aku membawa tanggung jawab." Aku menyipitkan mataku dengan ganas. "Sok bertanggung jawab sekali, ck!" cibirku benar-benar ingin melumpuhkan niatnya.

Dia terkekeh menjijikan, "Tentu saja, aku pria sejati, sayang."

Aku memutar bola mata malas. Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah hingga membuatku telat ke sekolah, tanpa fikir panjang aku melunak. "Yang benar saja," Aku mulai berjalan, mengabaikan si Park itu.

Aku merasakan langkah kaki yang mencoba mengejarku dan aku tak sudi menoleh untuk membuktikan siapa. "Biar aku bawakan tasmu," Aku sedikit kaget dengan tangan lancangnya yang berusaha mengambil tasku. Tolong jangan tanyakan apa yang aku lakukan unuk ini! Aku lebih giat tak menganggap eksistensinya.

o.0.o

"Baekhyun!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku begitu teriakan itu memasuki gendang telingaku. Itu Kyungsoo, aku melihat anak itu melambaikan tangannya. Berlari menghampiriku yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya padaku.

"Kantin," jawabku seadanya. Dan tanpa diduga, dia mengaitkan tangannya dengan tanganku. "Ayo, aku juga ingin ke kantin." Katanya riang. Sudut bibirku terasa tertarik membentuk senyum.

"Kau tahu tidak, Baek. Tadi Nana memberitahuku, nanti malam akan ada pelelangan sepatu milik G.D!" Katanya sedikit memekik di tengah perjalanan kami. Aku membulatkan mata terkejut. "Benarkah? Kenapa Nana tak memberitahuku juga? Sepatu mana?" aku tak kalah memekik dari Kyungsoo, bagaimana aku bisa ketinggalan info sepenting ini, ck! Seseorang yang semakin gencar mengganguku mungkin harus bertanggung jawab!

"Dia juga baru tahu dari Luhan. Ah, sebentar, aku memiliki fotonya. Katanya, uang hasil pelelangan itu akan digunakan untuk sumbangan korban tsunami Jepang." Anekdotnya, dengan terburu buru dia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan _Smartphone_ -nya dan kemudian mengutak atiknya.

Sepatu itu!

"Benarkah?!" aku menutup mulutku tak percaya begitu melihat gambar sepatu yang di tampilkan layar datar itu. Sepatu itu! Sepatu berwarna hitam dengan desain sederhana namun elegan yang dirancang GD sendiri. Itu sepatu favorit GD!

Aku menatap Kyungsoo yang mengelus gambar sepatu itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dimana tempatnya?" aku memekik. Aku akan benar-benar kurus bahkan hanya memikirkan sepatu itu jatuh di tangan orang lain. "Di gedung My- Tidak tahu."

Aku menatapnya penuh selidik. Dia tahu tempatnya dan menyembunyikannya dariku. Lihat saja, matanya terlihat gugup. "Kau tahu! Katakan dimana?!" aku sedikit menggertakan gigiku. Dia ingin bermain licik denganku, huh? "A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu," dia masih berkilah.

"Baik, aku bisa mencari sendiri. Aku akan mendapatkannya!" sinisku. Membayangkan sepatu itu membungkus kakiku, pasti sangat keren. "Yak! Aku yang akan mendapatkannya. Aku sudah mengambil tabunganku untuk ini." Teriak Kyungsoo dengan segala kepanikannya.

"Sepatu itu akan menjadi miliku, Dio!" aku menggertakan gigiku, menatapnya tajam.

"Itu miliku!" dia berteriak keras dengan mata bulatnya yang membesar, seakan ingin keluar. Aku berkecak pinggang, "Jangan bermimpi. Itu miliku!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" dia berteriak garang tepat di depan wajahku. Aku balas memelototinya. Kami beradu tatap dengan sengit. Bahkan aku tidak memperdulikan sekitarku yang memperhatikan kami. Persetan dengan itu!

"Ya, kau lihat saja aku yang memakai sepatu itu nanti." Aku menyeringai. Berbalik meninggalkannya, mengabaikan dia yang berteriak keras.

o.0.o

"Kau disini ternyata."

Aku melirik sekilas ke belakang. Cih, mau apa si idiot ini.

Membatu, itu yang kupilih dibandingkan dengan bahkan hanya sekedar menganggap eksistensinya. Dia mendudukan bokongnya di sebelahku, di kursi panjang ini.

"Kau sedang apa?" Dia bersoal. Sebenarnya, bahkan tanpa ku jawab sekalipun, dia seharusnya mengetahui itu. Aku meliriknya dengan ekor mataku. Dia mengenakan _Jersey_ basketnya. Baju yang menampakan lengannya yang berkeringat.

"Kenapa mengacuhkanku?"

Aku tetap dengan kebisuanku. Semoga saja dia kesal dan pergi dari sini. Tapi sayang sekali, dia bahkan tak menyerah untuk membuatku membuka bibirku dengan apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya. "Kau marah karena aku belum mengatakan 'Aku Mencintaimu' hari ini?" dia terkekeh di akhir ketika menyadari aku seolah menghargai eksistensinya dengan memberikannya delikan tajam.

Selain tingkah memaksanya, percaya diri pria ini sangatlah tinggi.

"Ayolah, jangan merajuk seperti itu." Dia dengan ketidak tahu diriannya meletakkan kepala berkeringatnya di pahaku, menaikan kaki panjangnya ke atas kursi. Aku terperanjat karenanya. "Apa-apaan kau?! Menyingkir!"

Aku mencoba mendorong kepalanya –yang bisa di pastikan akan membuatnya jatuh ke lantai jika dia tidak melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku, menelusupkan kepala basahnya ke perutku. "Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Kau itu tidak tahu malu, _yak_!" aku meneriakinya, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sedang cape, Baek. Biarkan aku istirahat." Suaranya sedikit ter-redam perutku. Aku bisa merasakan getar suaranya saat mengucapkan itu. "Aku tidak perduli! Lepaskan aku!" aku berteriak di telinga lebarnya.

Dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu-Aarghh!" Aku cukup bisa mendengar dia bergumam dengan kata menjijikannya. Aku menjambak rambutnya dan dia mengerang. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" aku mendesis.

Dia melepaskan pinggangku. Tangannya yang besar itu mencengkram punggung tanganku yang menarik rambutnya. "Tangan ini harusnya mengelus kepalaku. Bukan melakukan hal-hal kasar seperti barusan." Dia berhasil melepaskan jambakanku, tepatnya aku yang melepaskannya. Well, aku cukup memiliki hati untuk tidak lebih lama menjambak rambutnya.

 _Bukk_

"Aakhh!"

Aku berhasil membuatnya terjatuh dengan mendorong kepalanya saat dia lengah. Pupil mataku melebar melihat dia yang ersungkar. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini, "I-Itu balasanmu! Kau sendiri yang membuat masalah!" aku berdiri, menatapnya yang terbaring di lantai. Dia terlihat cukup buruk dan aku merasa bersalah.

Dia memegangi kepalanya.

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa, _kan_?" Mungkin bangku kelas sekolah-sekolah yang pernah ku duduki sedikit berhasil membangun apa yang mereka namakan rasa iba sehingga aku bisa merasa bersalah sekarang. Suaraku mungkin terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Ini sakit, Baek." Katanya dengan lemas. Dia terlihat kesakitan, tapi sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan itu hanya permainan peran. Tapi... Hah~ Akan sangat terlihat berengsek jika aku hanya diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku berjongkok. Mengesampingkan hasrat untuk meninggalkannya,

"Mana? Biar ku lihat."

Aku mendengus saat mendengarnya menjawab dengan nada menjijikan, "Semua, hatiku juga." Dia menampakan cengiran bodohnya. Tangannya menahan tanganku saat aku akan berdiri meninggalkannya.

"Disini. Sakit sekali." Katanya kemudian dengan nada sok serius, menuntun tanganku ke kepalanya. "Aku harap kau tidak berbohong." Aku mendengus. Mengusap kepalanya pelan, dan cengiran di bibirnya semakin lebar.

o.0.o

Aku membulatkan mataku lebar-lebar menatap layar itu. Garis merah itu mencoret angka 2.000.000 Won. "2 juta won oleh Noona Joy!" itu yang ku dengar dari pria di atas sana.

"3 juta Won! Berikan sepatu itu padaku." aku menoleh, melihat Kyungsoo yang dengan ber api-apinya berteriak. Pun dengan mataku yang bertemu dengan kilatan mengejek di mata Luhan yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo, sungguh membuatku semakin mendidih.

Si pembawa acara terdengar sangat antusias. Itu harga tinggi yang baru saja dicapai setelah hampir setengah jam acara ini berlangsung dengan sengit.

Sepatu itu adalah rancangan GD dengan salah satu Desainer ternama, Giuseppe Zanotti. Sepatu itu tidak hanya keren dari sisi fisiknya. Makna sepatu itupun sangat dalam, ' _Tidak hanya para gadis atau wanita saja yang senang dan ingin sepatu bagus, laki-lakipun penting mendapatkannya.'_ Itu yang dia katakan saat diwawancarai media. Dia benar-benar keren.

"4,5 juta Won."

Riuh. Semua menatapku dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"4,5 Juta Won! Pada pelukan tuan Byun Baekhyun?!"

Tidak ada yang mengajukan tawaran lagi, aku berharap seperti itu. Hell! Ini loncatan tertinggi! Dan tidak akan tenang hidupku jika sepatu ini jatuh ke tangan orang lain, terlebih dengan Kyungsoo ataupun Luhan. Well, Mereka mungkin telah –sedikit- resmi mengibarkan bendera perang.

"6 Juta Won!" Garis merah yang awalnya mencoret angka 4000.000 Won itu berpindah dua loncatan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan ini, itu limit tabunganku. Dan aku merasa aneh, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin memiliki uang sebanyak itu.

"8 Juta Won dan tutup acara ini. Sepatu itu miliku!" Aku berteriak keras. Cukup terdengar panik –sepertinya. Hell! Katakan ini anomali. Tapi sungguh, aku sama dengan mereka yang mencoba melakukan apapun untuk mendapat sesuatu.

Aku benar-benar tak ingin mendengar harga yang lebih dari apa yang aku ajukan.

"Woah! 8 Juta Won! Tuan Byun sepertinya sangat menginginkan sepatu ini!" Si pembawa acara itu berteriak padaku. Suasana aula ini sangatlah riuh setelah aku menginjak harga itu. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatapku dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Ia terlihat pucat –kurasa.

Aku mendapatkan sepatu itu.

Aku benar-benar melayangkan pandangan remehku pada si Luhan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Pun juga Kyungsoo yang terlihat akan menangis. Well, aku sangat menyukai keruhnya wajah mereka saat acara itu berakhir. Sungguh!

o.0.o

Bagaimana dengan pukul 12 malam dan kau baru saja sampai di rumahmu? Itu bukan anomali, terutama untuk anak laki-laki, _kan_? Sialnya, kasusku berbeda. Aku haruslah berjalan mengendap-endap demi mencapai kamarku. Kenapa? Ibuku itu sangat menjunjung tinggi norma –asal kau tahu. Dan aturan main di keluargaku, pulang lebih dari pukul 9 itu adalah pelanggaran. Oh, itu salah satu alasan, mengapa aku sangat ingin tinggal di apartement.

"Kau tidak akan melewatiku tanpa memberi salam kan, Sayang?"

Aku terkesiap, tentu saja. Jentungku benar-benar berdetak tidak normal untuk ini. Aku melihat ke sumber suara. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari ibu ada di sana, dekat pintu ruang kerjanya yang baru saja ku lewati. Ck! Ini akan lebih buruk dari yang ku bayangkan, sepertinya.

Aku menggaruk tengkuku. Tidak! Ini lumayan gatal. Memberikan senyum manisku –yang pasti kaku- pada ibu, lalu membungkuk. "Selamat malam, bu." Kataku, lumayan canggung.

"Kau menjanjikan sesuatu?" ibuku berkecak pinggang,

"I-Itu, aku.. J-Jalanan macet, bu. Jadi aku telat pulang. Lagi pula, aku anak laki-laki dan sudah cukup dewasa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku," Tidak normal jika aku tidak gugup dengan ini. "Aku bertanya kau menjanjikan sesuatu atau tidak, Byun Baekhyun!"

Matilah kau otaku yang bodoh!

"Y-Yaa, aku akan pulang jam 9." aku mencicit. Dan Ibu memicing, "Baiklah. Kau masih tahu ibu, _kan_?"

Nasibku tidaklah sampai pada saat dimana aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Kau lihat jam yang di sana? Persentasekan seberapa lama kau berada di luar dan itu adalah persentase uang jajan serta fasilitasmu minggu ini. Serahkan jawabanmu sepulang sekolah. Sekarang kau tidur!"

Benar, _kan_?

Aku menatap ibuku yang benar-benar _Akuntan_ sejati ini dengan memelas, "Ibuuu~" aku merengek. Aku benar-benar sudah nyaman dengan tubuhku yang cukup berisi ini. Tidak ada niatan menguruskannya. Apalagi melalui tekanan. Tidak, aku mohon!

"Kau tahu, ibu sangat tidak menyukai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab?"

"Tapi, buu~" aku mengerucutkan bibirku, menatap ibuku dengan pandangan memohon. Tatapan balasnya sedikit banyak membuatku menciut dan ingin menyerah namun sekali lagi, aku tidak berniat menguruskan badanku dengan tekanan! "-Aku di tingkat akhir dan pasti akan banyak sekali kebutuhanku yang mendadak." Aku benar-benar memelas.

"Kau _kan_ memiliki tabungan, lalu apa yang salah dengan menggunakannya?"

Itu dia masalahku, bu. Tabunganku tidak bahkan bersisa 1 Won pun. Aku sudah mentransfernya ke orang lain.

Aku diam. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku istirahat dan membicarakan ini nanti, ini membutuhkan fikiran jernih. Well, nasibku akan benar-benar tamat jika ibu tahu aku membeli sepatu dengan harga mulut harimauku.

"Aku tidur. Selamat malam." Kataku lemas.

o.0.o

Aku benar-benar telat. Jam di pergelangan tanganku menunjukan angka 07.55 dan aku bahkan belum sama sekali menaiki bus. Tentu saja! Bus yang 5 menit lagi akan datanglah yang mengangkutku karena keterlambatanku. Ck, aku benar-benar merutuki ibu yang teganya tak membangunkanku.

Katanya, 'Kau cukup dewasa untuk tidak ku bangunkan.' Saat aku dengan terburu-buru memakai sepatuku. Hell! Aku benar-benar berteriak dan hampir melemparkan sepatuku ke hadapan ibu.

Jangan bertanya tentang si telinga lebar itu, dia sudahku amankan untuk tidak menjemputku atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan rumahku.

Bus itu berhenti tepat di depanku. Dengan cepat, aku menaikinya.

Aku tidak ingin membayangkan seberapa berat hukuman yang akan aku dapat karena keterlambaan ini. Well, bahkan 15 menit waktu itu saja berbuah toilet. Bagaimana dengan ini yang lebih dari 30 menit? Tidak! Jangan membayangkannya!

Aku berlari menuju gerbang menjulang itu setelah turun dari bus pada pukul 08.11 –yang tertera saat aku melirik jam tanganku. Aku menatap gerbang yang terbuka dan mengerutkan kening, tidak biasanya.

Aku lebih mengerutkan keningku ketika melihat guru piketku yang tidak menahanku masuk. "S-Selamat pagi, pak." Sapaku dengan sedikit aneh, aku menggaruk tengkuku.

"Selamat siang." Balasnya penuh sindiran. Tapi alih-alah _menerkamku_ seperti biasanya, pria itu malah kembali pada aktivitasnya.

Aku berjalan melewatinya. Benar-benar aneh. Aku telat bahkan hampir satu jam dan tidak bahkan di tegur sama sekali. Salah satu sudut dalam diriku sedikit berhasrat untuk menanyakan itu, tapi melihat celah kabur sarang harimau, apa kau tidak akan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk lari? Mungkin ini keberuntunganku.

Saat aku benar-benar melewati guru piket dan pos satpam di belakangku, seseorang menutup mataku dari belakang. Tentu saja aku sangat terkejut untuk itu dan tak kontrol berteriak, "Lepaskan aku, jangan bermain-main denganku!" aku benar-benar berteriak. Berusaha melepaskan tangan besar yang menutupi mataku.

Aku hanya mendengar kekehan geli dari belakangku dan merasakan tas punggungku yang menempel dengan tubuh yang entah milik siapa di belakang, Ku harap itu bukanlah orang yang berniat jahat padaku atau guru piket yang ingin _menerkamku._

"Kau tebak, siapa aku?" itu suara berat yang akhir-akhir ini gelombang suaranya memenuhi telingaku.

Si Park Bodoh Chanyeol.

Tidak adakah bahkan secuilpun isi tempurung kepala orang ini? Si idiot Park Chanyeol? Baiklah, dia itu idiot. Aku tahu itu. Tapi bisakah dia sedikit berpura-pura pintar untuk sebentar saja? Ck! Dia meminta menebak sementara suaranya sangat khas, "Lepaskan aku, Park Chanyeol!" aku berteriak.

Dia melepaskanku dan memutar badanku menghadapnya. "Tebakanmu benar. Kau sudah mengenalku rupanya." Dia dengan cengiran lebarnya. Duh, tanganku terasa sangat gatal ingin meninjunya. "Kau saja yang terlalu idiot!" aku mendengus, berbalik dan ingin pergi ke kelas.

Aku benar-benar kesal. Dia malah tertawa dengan kerasnya. Ck! Suaranya yang besar itu membuatku sedikit merinding, dia seperti raksasa. "Kau ingin ke kelas?" tanyanya mengikutiku dengan cengirannya. Aku tak menanggapi, persetan dengan itu. "Biar ku antar," katanya kemudian.

Dia benar-benar berusaha keras. Oh, tapi tunggu sebentar.

"Kenapa kau di sana tadi?" Aku menghentikan langkahku. Melihat si jangkung itu. "Menunggumu, tentu saja." Katanya dengan cengiran. Aku memutar bola mata malas dan menyesali mulutku yang spontan. Memang benar-benar tidak berguna berbicara dengan si idiot ini.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sesaat setelah aku sampai di depan pintu kelasku. Mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk sekedar membuka pintu kaca berlapis _sandblast_ itu. Tanganku hampir mengetuk daun pintu, tapi sebuah tangan mendahuluiku dan mendorong pintu itu.

Aku diam. Wajahku mungkin memerah.

"Selamat pagi, _Saem_. Maafkan Baekhyun-ku yang terlambat beberapa menit ini. Bolekah dia masuk?"

Wajahku benar-benar terasa panas. Se-isi kelas melihatku. Merekapun menatap si idiot yang berbicara ini.

Aku tidak pernah ingin segera merenggut nyawaku sebelumnya, dan sekarang rasanya sangat ingin. "Kenapa aku harus mengizinkannya masuk?" Itu suara guru Biologiku, wanita dengan gelar master di belakang namanya. "Karena ini salahku." Balas si Idiot ini santai.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia fikirkan dengan otak kosongnya. Lebih dari itu, aku merutuki diriku yang dengan bodohnya tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, malah menunduk seperti pecundang.

"Apa yang kau perbuat?"

"Sesuatu di abad dua puluh satu dan tentang apa yang kau ajarkan."

Aku mencuri pandang dan menemukan guru Biologi itu memicing, menyapukan pandangannya padaku. Dan aku merasakan bulu romaku meremang mendengar apa yang dia katakan, "Ku harap kau tidak melakukannya lagi. Kalian masih harus melewati beberapa Ujian untuk segera menikah."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menambah kontrol diriku setelah ini. Tapi akan tetap bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi,"

Aku tidak cukup munafik untuk berpura-pura tidak mengerti tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi aku cukup membenci diriku yang tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"Dia boleh duduk di kursiku jika kau mau, itu cukup empuk kurasa." Wanita itu menatap kami dengan datar, sedatar papan tulis putih didepan. Dia melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya yang tertunda. "Terima kasih, tapi dia akan duduk di kursinya sendiri."

Aku merasakan pinggangku ditarik sebuah tangan. "Hubungi aku jika sesuatu terjadi," Si idiot itu mengatakannya setelah mendudukanku di kursiku. Dia berjalan menuju pintu yang belum sempat tertutup dan dia menghilang dibaliknya.

Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan?

"Cepat catat sebelum aku benar-benar marah." Aku mengeluarkan buku catatanku dengan refleks. Tidak ingin menambah masalah lebih dari ini.

o.0.o

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar meragukan perhitunganku ataupun permainanku dengan angka-angka. Tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar menyesali perhitunganku.

Aku hanya memiliki 12,5% dari total 100% uang sakuku minggu ini. Dan 12,5% lainnya dari 100% fasilitasku untuk satu minggu ke depan. Tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi.

Baik, tentang uang mungkin itu tidaklah terlalu masalah. Aku memiliki dompet itu. Disana masih terdapat pundi-pundi uang yang bahkan sudah ku pakai dengan jumlah cukup besar, tapi nyatanya masih belum juga habis. Pun dengan salah satu kartu hitamnya yang bisa ku gunakan dengan menggunakan password yang ku temukan saat aku benar-benar menelanjangi dompet itu. Mungkin aku benar-benar beruntung atau memang tuhan mungkin sangat menyayangiku.

Tapi untuk fasilitas, aku benar-benar akan sangat menderita. 12,5% itu sangatlah sedikit! Aku bahkan hanya mendapatkan ponsel dan sebuah AC di kamarku –itupun hanya akan di nyalakan ketika jam tidurku. Tidak ada lagi selain itu. Tidak ada mobil, PSP, TV ataupun barang elektronik lain di kamarku. Aku benar-benar miskin.

Dan aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini, dari dalam kamarku yang benar-benar panas.

Aku sudah memakai baju tertipis yang aku punya, tapi aku benar-benar berkeringat. Tidak bisa keluar dari sini sebelum ibu membukakanku pintu. Aku benar-benar seperti anak tiri. Ibuku sangat kejam, bahkan dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali saat aku menangis meraung-raung di lantai, meratapi keputusan final sepihaknya.

"Ibuu!"

Aku berteriak di depan pintu saat aku mendengarkan suara sepatu yang menaiki tangga. Aku berharap itu ibu yang ingin membukakanku pintu. "Aku benar-benar kepanasan disini,"

"Kau menjalani hukumanmu! Bukankah kau sepakat tetap memajang poster boyband itu di kamarmu dan menukarnya dengan AC? Mintalah pendingin pada poster itu." aku mendengar ibu berteriak, dan aku benar-benar memaki apa yang dikatakannya.

Aku tidak mengeluarkan suaraku. Selain tidak akan berguna, aku juga benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak dengan keputusanku. Aku menghela nafas, mungkin aku benar-benar harus pasrah. Aku berbalik, menaiki ranjangku. Aku diam dalam kondisi memuakan.

.

"Kau ingin keluar?"

Kepala ibu menyembul di balik pintu. Aku hampir berteriak, "Tentu saja, disini sangat panas." Aku merengek.

Ibu benar-benar membuka pintu dan memasuki kamarku dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya. "Ini. Semua sudah ibu tulis dan ini uangnya. Sana keluar."

Aku benar-benar ingin sekali protes dengan apa yang ibu perintahkan. Dia menyuruhku belanja dan itu sangatlah banyak. Itu akan sangat menguras tenaga! Tapi sekali lagi, aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari kamar panas ini. "Aku akan ganti baju," Kataku dengan sedikit ketus.

Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin sangat jengkel dengan tingkahku. Tapi aku sangat tidak perduli.

.

"Mana kunci mobilku?"

"Kau tidak terima dengan keputusan ibu?"

Aku benar-benar menciut. Ibu menatapku dengan sengit. Oh, kenapa mulutku sangat tidak bisa di kontrol. Sialan! "B-Bukan itu maksudku, bu. T-Tapi aku harus menggunakan mobil, belanjaannya sangat banyak," Aku bergetar, sungguh!

"Ya sudah. Kembalikan uangnya. Dan kau kemba-"

"Aku pergi!" teriaku panik, berlari menuju pintu.

Haahh, baiklah. Ini bukan hal buruk. Bus bukanlah hal buruk, di sana aku bisa mendengarkan musik, melihat-lihat pemandangan jalanan atau apapun yang bisa tersapu mataku. Aku melirik jam tanganku setibanya di halte bus, 16.43

Aku mendudukan bokongku di kursi halte. Mengeluarkan ponselku dan aku mengerutkan kening begitu mendapati tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor tak di kenal. Aku mengabaikan itu dan membuka _Safari_. Berselancar di dunia maya mungkin bukan ide yang buruk selagi menunggu bus tiba.

.

Aku berkeliling _supermarket_ ini hampir dua jam, mencari cari apa yang tertulis di kertas yang di berikan ibu. Kakiku bahkan sudah benar-benar muak dengan aku yang terus memaksanya berjalan. Troliku sudah penuh. Tentu saja! Dan harusnya aku tengah mengantri demi membayar belanjaanku di meja kasir. Faktanya, hal terakhir yang aku baca dari deretan barang yang harus ku beli-lah yang menahanku untuk tetap disini, di salah satu sudut _supermarket_ yang menyediakan semua barang-barang atau keperluan wanita. Yang membuatku membatu adalah Ibu menuliskan kata 'pembalut' di baris nomor 54! Bukan semacam _lipstick_ atau mungkin _eyeliner_ yang dengan mudah bisa ku ambil.

Katakan jika aku sangat berlebihan, silahkan. Tapi maaf, aku benar-benar masih mengingat dengan jelas kata Laki-Laki dalam akta kelahiranku. Dan memasuki lorong rak-rak berisi ratusan pembalu adalah hal terkonyol yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan.

Aku sudah mencoba memasuki lorong itu. Tapi sialnya, saat aku benar-benar akan mengambil salah satu dari mereka, wanita-wanita itu datang dan meliriku dengan pandangan aneh juga berbisik bisik tidak jelas hingga aku benar-benar kabur dan menyembunyikan tanganku.

Aku menghela nafas. Bagaimana jika meninggalkan yang satu ini? Ah tapi tidak! Ibu tidak akan percaya dengan kata, 'Stok pembalut di _Supermarket_ sudah habis, bu.' Ibu tidak akan percaya dan akupun demikian. Huhh, mungkin memang harus?

Aku mendorong troliku. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter aku akan sampai dan beruntungnya tempat ini mulai sepi. Aku harus cepat.

Lagi, saat aku benar-benar akan mengambil bungkusan kotak itu, aku menghentikannya. Well, kali ini bukan karena orang lain. Tapi karena aku menyadari sesuatu. Ibu tidak mencantumkan merek apa yang dia inginkan! Ck! Aku benar-benar menggeram.

Terserah. Aku mengambil salah satu dari mereka tanpa ingin tahu apapun dan cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini sebelum ada seseorang yang mengenalku dan melihatku di sini. Aku mendorong troliku menjauhi tempat itu. Tapi saat aku akan berbelok, aku memundurkan troliku kembali.

Mataku menyipit, bukan karena _miopi_ dadakan yang tiba-tiba mendatangiku, melainkan ingin memfokuskan penglihatanku. Ini cukup jauh, kau tahu!

Aku mengenal punggung itu, punggung lebar yang membelakangiku. Aku juga cukup mengetahui bahu tegapnya. Tinggi badannya yang menjulang juga sangat membuatku yakin jika itu benar-benar seorang Park Chanyeol. Lebih dari itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

Aku tidak benar-benar tahu, jantungku ataukah hatiku yang berdesir karena aliran darah yang memacu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar aku rasakan saat indraku melihat itu, aku merasa marah. Dia mempermainkanku!

Park Chanyeol. Dia mengelus rambut wanita yang bersamanya, sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum idiotnya. Aku merasakan aliran darahku semakin memacu, entah apa yang terjadi pada sistemku. Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa marah saat dia meraih jari wanita itu dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya. Mereka berjalan sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku diam.

Ibu, kenapa aku merasa menyesal bisa menikmati AC supermarket ini?

Kau benar-benar brengsek, Park Chanyeol. Kau ingin menjadikanku salah satu koleksi mantanmu? Cih! Jangan harap! Bahkan untuk sekadar menemuikupun aku tidak akan sudi! Kau benar benar _playboy_ murahan!

.

"Baekhyun?"

Aku tersadar dari keterdiamanku. Melihat ke arah samping dan mendapati, Sehun? Sedang apa dia di sini? Oh, tentu saja belanja, Baekhyun! Ck!

"Belanjaanmu banyak sekali." Katanya menghampiriku sambil mendorong troli.

Aku melebarkan mataku begitu melihat isi dari troli yang dibawa Sehun. "Mike!" aku memekik –kurasa sangat keras- Meninggalkan troliku dan membawa anak itu ke dalam gendonganku.

"Kapan dia datang? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?!" aku mendengus pada Sehun yang menatapku dengan datar. "Kemarin," jawabnya singkat. Hell, apa-apaan dia itu?

"Hei, sayang. Kau sudah bisa bicara?" kataku mengabaikan Sehun. Perduli setan dengan si Albino itu. Mike melihatku, dia tersenyum. "Cedikit, hyung."

"Ahh, kau lucu sekali."

"Kau belanja?" kataku pada Sehun. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengajak Mike berjalan-jalan." Katanya terlampau datar. Aku menatapnya dengan heran, dia sangat aneh dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. "Ya sudah, antarkan aku pulang bagaimana? Kau membawa mobil, kan?"

"Kau tidak membawa mobil?" Tanyanya dengan menyernyit. Aku hanya diam, menatapnya jengah. Well, ku rasa dia benar-benar harus berlatih menyimpulkan apa yang dia lihat dan apa yang dia dengar. Oh, juga belajar menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban, bukan pertanyaan lagi.

Dia melipat tangan di depan dada, "Kau-" jeda beberapa saat dengan wajah menjengkelkannya. "–mendapat persenan?"

Aku mendelik mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Tapi, well dia belajar menyimpulkan dengan cepat dan yah, terlalu jauh.

Dia terkekeh melihatku yang hanya diam dengan merengut. Dan aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya jika saja aku tidak membutuhkan si Albino ini ketika dia mengusak rambutku. "Tidak lucu!" ketusku, menghempaskan tangannya.

Kami berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu setelah dengan kesalnya aku menendang tulang kering si Sehun ini. Aku masih menggendong Mike dan Sehun mendorong troli penuh belanjaanku.

Aku tak berhenti menggoda Mike yang sepertinya mengantuk dan ingin tidur ketika kami mengantri di depan meja kasir. Dia terlihat tertawa saat aku menirukan suara-suara aneh –well, aku benar-benar melupakan fakta jika kami sedang di tempat umum.

"Terima kasih. Selamat berbelanja kembali." Kasir itu tersenyum saat aku membayar belanjaanku yang dibawa Sehun. Dia terlihat seperti tukang angkut sekarang –dua kantung belanjaan besar di tangannya.

.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir?" Tanyaku pada Sehun setelah kami sampai di rumahku. Mike tertidur di pangkuanku saat perjalanan, dia terlihat kelelahan sekali.

"Tidak, lain kali saja. Mike juga sepertinya sangat lelah," dia menyahut. "Baiklah, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya." Aku membaringkan tubuh Mike yang memang kecil itu di jok depan setelah Sehun menurunkan sandarannya.

Sebenarnya, aku menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk bertahan pada posisiku demi mendengar apa yang akan Sehun katakan, tapi beberapa saat itu terbuang percuma, aku tidak mendapat apapun selain keheningan.

Aku keluar dan membuka bagasi, mengambil kantung belanjaanku yang cukup berat, menutup bagasi itu kemudian.

"Hati-hati, Sehun!" Kataku sedikit berteriak. Mobilnya melaju menjauhi kediamanku.

Aku diam. Menggigit kecil bibir bawahku. Netraku terfokus pada mobil berwarna hitam itu hingga di ujung belokan sana, mobil itu tidak lagi terlihat.

Aneh.

Hanya perasaanku atau memang dia terlihat berbeda, dia seperti membuat sekat tak kasat mata denganku. Dan, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan itu.

" _Hahh_..." Aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku, menuju pintu rumahku.

Aku melihat ibu yang terlihat anggun. Dia mengenakan _dress_ putih yang sangat pro dengan kulitnya. "Ibu akan keluar?" Tanyaku sembari menyimpan kentung belanjaanku di meja. "Ya, Ibu di undang ke pesta pertunangan putra Presdir." Kata ibu.

Aku mengendikkan bahu, tidak masalah dan itu terdengar bagus. Aku bisa sedikit bebas, tentu saja. –Baiklah, silahkan katakan aku anak durhaka. "Putranya itu temanmu juga, Baek. Satu sekolah denganmu." Kata ibu kemudian. Dan aku tidak perduli apapun, siapapun itu. "Ya, ya, aku tahu. Ibu pernah cerita padaku." Sahutku dengan melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga,

Aku benar-benar memutar bola mata malas saat ibu mengatakan, "Mana uang kembaliannya?"

Demi apapun, dia terlalu banyak memakan kepiting hingga tertular kepelitannya –oh, sepertinya aku terlalu sering menjelajahi kartun _Bikini Bottom_. Ck!

Aku merogoh saku celanaku. Menurunkan kaki kananku yang sudah menginjak anak tangga pertama dan berbalik. Menyerahkan sisa uang belanjaan itu.

Ibu menyeringai. Sepertinya ibu benar-benar melupakan keanggunan penampilannya. "Kau masih ingat hukumanmu, kan?" Katanya dengan menyebalkan. "Ya yaa, terserah." Kataku merotasikan bola mata.

TBC

Gw tau ini aneh karena gw juga ngerasa kehilangan sesuatu. Sekian.

See you later.


End file.
